


Words of Love

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Category: Green Day, The Network
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-10
Updated: 2006-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he knows what's hit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attachment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll watch you sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [cosmicdancer](http://www.livejournal.com/users/cosmicdancer/).

Fink watches Billie sleep. It's a strange practice, something he doesn't normally do. He could go see what the others are doing, but he stays.

Billie's curled in on himself, head resting against the devil's chest, one hand curiously close to his mouth.

 _Must have sucked his thumb as a child._ That thought causes a strange sensation in Fink's chest, one he's not ready to deal with.

He rises from the bed and heads for the door, looking back over his shoulder, eyebrows knitted. For the first time in his life he's growing attached to something.

And it scares him.


	2. Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stay with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [edgiko](http://www.livejournal.com/users/edgiko/).

It’s a slow rhythm between them, eerily slow, almost painful in its inaction.

Fink moves within Billie, staring down at parted lips that gasp tiny, wordless prayers. He’s shaking, body quivering from his ears to his tail, and not just from the intensity of their joining.

He’s frightened.

Billie’s eyes are tightly closed and Fink wonders what he’s seeing. Is he dreaming of someone else? Another body above him. Will he whisper another’s name? Or is he just lost to the moment?

A gloved hand catches on a stubbled cheek.

“Look at me,” the devil whispers.

Green eyes flutter open.


	3. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [canis_takahari](http://www.livejournal.com/users/canis_takahari/).

They’re sharing a cigarette; passing it between their lips, smoke curling around them in lazy, floating wisps.

Billie’s head is in Fink’s lap and he’s chatting happily, bouncing from one subject to the next. Fink listens with a content smile, laughter occasionally humming between them like rich music.

Those skilled fingers are idly twirling the devil’s tail, beryl eyes closing with a contented sigh as the singer pulls more smoke into his lungs; and Fink can’t stop himself from leaning down and kissing him, tasting those ashy lips.

He’s still nervous so he doesn’t say it.

He doesn’t need to.


End file.
